The Consequences of Russia
by lizalesexy
Summary: Rose decides to go to Russia to try to save Dimitri, knowing that it 'save' is the same as 'kill' to save a strigoi. She is determined until she runs into him. He knocks her out and she wakes up in his cabin. What will happen once she wakes up? Will she be able to resist her Russian God or will he pull her in...


My mind finally began to function again as my eyes fluttered open. They stayed open after a few seconds and wheeled around to find something, anything, familiar. I gave up, though, in seeing that i was somewhere that I had never even been in before. Sitting up, I looked past the open door and saw that a western movie was playing in the living room. Western movie...I kept searching through my mind because thinking of western stuff seemed to sound familiar. I stood up and walked forward, ignoring the pulsing headache. Feeling my hand brush against my leg, i looked down to see what i had been wearing. Weirdly enough, it wasnt what i had been wearing the night before. I was now wearing a dark blue tank top and skinny jeans. The shoes...yeah i was not wearing any shoes. Leaning in the doorway, I saw that there was someone sitting on the sectioned couch. The person had shoulder length brown hair and appeared to be about six foot seven or so. Suddenly, I felt my heart begin to race as memories filled my head from the night before. The last thing I had seen was Dimitri before he knocked me out. I gasped before quickly covering my mouth, hoping that he hadn't heard me. Sadly, he did. He turned around and his red eyes met with my own brown. He looked like the Dimitri that i knew...yet again he didn't. He had the same facial features, height, build and hair, but, his tan skin was replaced by this chalky white color and his brown eyes that i had so loved to stare into were not the normal brown, they were red. He smiled, which made shivers go down my spine. Watching him stand and step towards me, i walked back against the wall. I had never frozen in front of a strigoi in my life after the incident with natalie. This time was different, though. This time, it was the love of my life.

"Roza...it's been a long time." Dear god...his voice was the same as it had always been. And, he still used my old nickname.

"I uh...yeah it has been." Gulping, i felt the tears brim in my eyes. He stepped closer to me and before i even realized it, he had cornered me. There was no escape. His hand reached out and rubbed my arm.

"I've missed you." His words got to me and the tears finally began to fall down my cheeks. He reached up with his other hand and wiped away the tears with his thumb. I flinched, though, because his touch was cold, the opposite of what it had been before he had turned strigoi.

"Roza...," he said with his Russian laced voice. "Why are you crying? I thought you would be happy to see me." I closed my eyes and shook my head.

"You aren't the same...you aren't my Dimitri. You're evil...you're a strigoi. You kill people." He chuckled and i opened my eyes, raising an eyebrow at him.

"I kill the bad people. I am not the same, you are right. I am better. I don't have to worry about feeling weak or sleeping. My eyesight is better and i feel great. You could feel the same too..." His fingers traced my neck and i shuddered, feeling goosebumps spring all over my body.

"N-no. I would never want to become something like you." He chuckled and leaned forward, beginning to kiss his way along my jawline. I closed my eyes, a soft sigh escaping my pink lips.

"Seems like you aren't saying what you feel." He nipped at the area behind my earlobe and i gasped, feeling my body become warm and tingly. Why was he making me feel this way? It seemed almost as if he were trying to seduce me. I was about to say something before he nibbled on my earlobe. That right there was when i began to melt in his hands.

"D-Dimitri stop. We cant..." I felt his warm breathe wash over my neck and i bit my bottom lip.

"Yes we can...we can do it just like when we made love in the cabin back at the academy." Memories of that night flashed through my mind and i felt my heart tighten with the pain of the day after.

"I came back to save you...you told me that you would want to die before ever becoming a strigoi." I gulped. "That day we went to the mall with Lissa and the other guardians...around the time of the dance." He laughed, his hands resting on my lower back and pressing my body against his.

"I remember where we talked about that Roza. Just like i remember every single mempry i had with you. But, i don't need saving. I was stupid back then. All i know is that i love you." His words stung as they dragged their way through my heart.

"Y-you don't love me. If you did...you wouldn't have brought me here." He pulled away just enough to look me in the eye.

"I brought you here because i love you." And with that, he leaned forward and kissed me. I tried to pull away from him but finally just gave up and kissed back. We kept kissing for a while before he brought my legs up and wrapped them around his waist. I used my own strength to tighten my legs. I wrapped my arms around his neck as we kept kissing. Walking over, he laid me on the bed and ripped off my shirt. I don't know why, but this action just turned me on even more. I slid his shirt over his head and threw it to the side. He leaned down to kiss me again and i ran my hands up and down his chest and stomach, letting my hands go over the beautiful masterpiece i like to call his body. I felt him shiver against me and began to undo the belt to his pants as well as the button. I slid them down his long, muscular legs and he kicked them off. He undid my skinny jeans and threw them to the side before unclasping my bra and throwing it. We now lay there in only our underwear as i looked up at him. He smiled softly as he slid my panties off. He began to kiss my collarbone as i slide off his boxers, watching his member spring out with full erectness. I wrapped my hand around it and began to stroke before he put his hand over mine and stopped me. I looked at him in confusion.

"Roza...there is no need for that." I laughed before kissing him. He spread my legs gently and began to slowly push himself into my warm opening. I groaned against his lips and he pulled away and looked at me.

"Are you okay?" He looked worried, as if he were hurting me. I nodded.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I just havent been with anyone since that night in the cabin," i said with shyness. He leaned back down and began to kiss me as he slid all the way into me. What i loved about Dimitri was he knew how to take things slow. This time making love was slow and passionate in the beginning before it ended up getting faster and faster. I moaned against his lips as i felt his member slide in and out of me with such a force yet a slow pace. I gripped his back before gently digging my nails and clawing. He didn't mind, though, at the slight feeling of pain. In fact, i think it turned him on even more because he slid out slowly before slamming back in. At doing this, i could feel him hitting my g-spot with every thrust. I bit my bottom lip as i tried to hold off from my own climax as he kissed his way up my neck, letting his fangs graze against my skin. I felt his member begin to throb inside of me as i gasped, feeling my core begin to clench and milk his member as my body exploded in an eruption of ecstasy. He groaned my name as he began to climax inside of me and bit into my neck. I was about to protest but couldn't, seeing as my body had been overcome with pleasure. He drank a bit and i moaned in pleasure before watching him pull away. The last thing i saw was him smiling at me with blood dripping from his fangs.

"I love you roza." Finally, i had let the world of unconsciencness take me.


End file.
